Can I Keep You?
by ohmyashlee
Summary: Before moving to Tokyo Kagome made a promise with her childhood friend Inuyasha that they would find each other again someday, now after 9 years have passed they are finally reunited but what has caused Inuyasha to change so much? (AU/IY/K)
1. Chapter 1: Promise?

Can I Keep You? 

(A/N: Hehehe, people are probably going to kill me for not finishing '**Thief**'' before I started this fic but I couldn't help it! I was writer's block for a while on the other story and I couldn't think of what to do, while I was thinking about where to take my other story this idea popped into my head. This does not by any means mean I'm going to stop writing **Thief** it just means that I'm going to have to try and write two stories at the same time. Aiiiyaaa… o.o;;)

Chapter: Promise?

_"Promise?"_

Kagome blinked and stared at the boy with long white hair and brilliant golden eyes standing in front of her. He frowned and thrust his clawed pinky at her. He had the most serious look you'd ever imagine seeing on the face of an eight-year-old boy. Kagome inched towards the boy and took his pinky in her own.

The boy seemed satisfied and let go of her pinky. "Okay. It's settled then."Kagome just stared at the boy then at her pinky. _"_Are you sure…?"__

"Of course!"The boy retorted. "Someday I'm gonna go to Tokyo and find you again, then I can become your bride!"   

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Inuyasha, don't you mean become my groom? Guys can't be brides…"

"No, I'm gonna be your bride." Inuyasha stated again, hands on his hips while glaring at Kagome daring her to say anything else on the matter. Kagome only sighed and smiled at her friend. She and Inuyasha had been together since they had been in diapers and had grown up together. And throughout the years she had known Inuyasha he had constantly been a victim of verbal and psychical abuse from others. He was a Hanyou, half demon and half human but he was considered neither demon nor human. Kagome could recall Inuyasha telling her countless times how he thought he didn't belong anywhere and would never be accepted by others not even his own family seemed to care about him. It had always saddened Kagome to see him hurting and every time he felt down she would always try her best to encourage him in anyway she could. They were very much a like in many ways. Like Inuyasha, she felt that her family just didn't understand her, Inuyasha had always been the one who was there for her, and he had always been there when she needed to be comforted or just when she needed a helpful hand. Kagome had hoped that they would always be together but it seemed that this was not to be because she had to go away… 

"Okay. It's a promise! Don't forget about me…"

Before Inuyasha could reply a cold and violent gust of wind began to blow up against the two children and then suddenly darkness surrounded and engulfed them both. Kagome reached out in attempt to grab Inuyasha's hand but before she could he disappeared and she grabbed empty air. "Inuyasha!" she cried, still trying desperately to reach from him as if he were still right in front of her. 

_"Don't leave me!"_

**.  .  .**

Kagome cried out as she jolted upright in her bed, clutching tightly to her bed sheets and covered in a cold sweat. She breathed in and out quickly until she finally began to settle down. She groaned and laid her face in her hands, closing her eyes. 

It had happened again. She had had another 'nightmare' about her past. That had been the fifth one in a single week. Kagome kicked sheets off her body and got out of bed, heading out of her room and down towards the kitchen. Food had always seemed to be the best way to take her mind off things. As soon as she reached the kitchen she headed straight for the refrigerator hoping that there was something leftover from dinner to snack on and sure enough there on the first shelf was a large piece of chocolate cake, covered in fluffy whipped cream. 

Kagome took the plate of cake out and set in onto the counter and right when she was about to stick her finger into the frosting the kitchen light flicked on and there stood her mother in her pink bathrobe, glaring at her. "Why aren't you asleep?" she asked in a rather firm tone. 

"I was hungry…"

Her mother threw her hands up over her head and cried out in frustration. "Oh please, you ate plenty at dinner time and need I remind you that we have to save every last grain of rice we have until your father can find a proper job? I don't know how we managed over the years but food is becoming more scarce because of those damn youkai---"

"I know. I know." Kagome interrupted before her mother was able to go on an angry rant about how horrible and selfish youkai are. Her mother had once been a carefree and gentle woman someone that Kagome could depend and rely on in times of need, but since they moved to Tokyo 9 years ago her mother had become so wrapped up in the families expenses that she soon became eccentric and paranoid. Money, food and other rations had become scarce over the years and the increased numbers of youkai in the area hadn't helped matters much. Since youkai were much stronger then humans they practically took over and because of this Kagome's mother made it her duty to accuse the youkai of wanting to kill them all off. 

Kagome considered youkai to be like humans. Some were bad; some weren't all that bad and others were good. They might have looked different and lived longer then humans but Kagome really couldn't see why humans and youkai couldn't live together. 

"You're just as selfish as your father. You always do what's best for yourself and you don't care who gets hurt in the process!" her mother screamed, slamming the refrigerator door shut then glaring at her daughter.   

Kagome didn't know what to say to the woman; usually her mother hadn't attacked her unless she was in a bad mood. "But…"

"No buts! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Her mother screamed furiously, knocking the bowl of fruit off the counter, causing it to shatter on the floor with a loud crash. Kagome jumped back and then ran down the hallway, stopping abruptly when she noticed her brother coming out of his room with a frightened look on his face. He raced over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "…What's going on? Is a youkai in the house?" he asked quietly, his little form beginning to shake. Sota, her little brother, had always been afraid of youkai since he was very younger, but that Kagome was sure of was because of all the rumors and lies her mother had told him about them. 

Kagome gently patted her brother on the head and tried to smile at him, "no, you don't have to worry." She whispered gently to him, hoping that her mother wouldn't hear them.

"B-but…I heard screaming…" Sota looked like he was on the brink of tears and began to hiccup as he always did. Kagome wrapped her arms around her little brother and shushed him, trying her best to comfort him. "It was nothing, really. Now go to bed before mom gets angry." She told him. Sota nodded then headed into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome sighed then headed towards her own room, passing her parents bedroom on the way down the hallway. The door was slightly cracked opened and Kagome could hear her father snoring loudly as he slept, tossing and turning every now and then. She stopped and frowned, she really didn't blame her father for everything that had happened but she was angry with him for letting things get out of hand and for becoming too lazy to find a job that paid well enough so they could at least get by. As the head of the family it was his job to look after them, not the other way around.

Kagome turned and entered her room, shutting the door behind her and plopping herself down on her bed. She sighed and stared out her window and at the night sky with the full moon shining bright. She immediately found herself thinking of Inuyasha again; even after 9 years she could still recall how Inuyasha had looked. His long flowing white hair, those beautiful golden eyes and of course his two cute little dog ears on top of his head. He had been her only friend growing up and no words could express how much she missed him. 

Kagome smiled a little when she remembered how fond Inuyasha had been of full moons, every time there was a full moon they would sneak out late at night and head out into the forest to lay in the fields and watch the night sky. The days of her childhood had been the happiest of her life and she wished more then anything to go back to them, or at least know how Inuyasha was doing…

"…Inuyasha…" she mumbled as her eyes began to feel heavy and finally she drifted off to sleep.

**.  .  .**

Kagome had almost gotten detention at school the next morning because she had accidentally over slept and getting both herself and her brother out of bed, dressed and to school on time was a harder task then it seemed. 

Her teacher had given her an all too familiar 'next-time-you-won't-be-so-lucky' look as she had entered the classroom that morning right before the bell rang. She had been **very** lucky that time. 

After first period was over, Kagome yawned tiredly as she fought to keep her eyes open. She hadn't slept as well as she thought she would. Instead of being plagued by nightmares about her past she had had an odd dream about Inuyasha arriving in Tokyo and oddly enough coming to attend at the same school she was in. 

_It was a nice dream_, she thought to herself with a small smile. _But of course it was only a---_

At that moment something hard struck Kagome on the back of the head, hard. She groaned, reaching back and rubbing her head only to find three youkai students standing in the back of the classroom grinning at her. Yura, Kagura and Kikyo. Yura was a youkai with the creepy ability to use a strand of your very own hair against you; since she was young she had always been obsessed with hair and was able to use it as a weapon. Kagura was a youkai with the power of wind; like Yura had a quick temper and they each sought perfection. Kikyo was not a youkai but a miko with strong supernatural abilities and deadly skills with a bow and arrow. 

Ever since Kagome had started attending the school the three girls had made it their duty to mistreat and mock her for being 'normal.' Kagome tried her very best to ignore them as much as she could, though it was hard at times.

There were many times she had felt like fighting back, physically, but she didn't want to get into trouble and even if she did fight back there was no way she could stand up to the three girls with abilities like theirs. They would no doubt kill her if she tried and she wasn't about to risk her life over nothing. Kagome wasn't really at risk of being hurt if she was on school grounds; it was a rule that students with supernatural or special abilities could not use them to attack or students or on school grounds, period, or risk being expelled. This was a rule, however it was something that was neither enforced properly nor followed very often. 

Yura smiled cruelly at Kagome. "Oops!" she gasped dramatically. "I guess my hand must have slipped."

Kagome frowned and stood to her feet, collecting her books into her arms and then began to make her way out of the classroom. She had made it to the doorway and stopped abruptly when she felt a chill run down her spine, she ducked as if by instinct and a pair of scissor went sailing over her head and stuck into the wall next to her. Kagome quickly stood up and looked back behind her expecting to see the group of girls still standing there with big grins on their faces but to her surprise they were gone. 

Kagome sighed and took a hold of the scissors, pulling them out of the wall and laying them down on one of the front desks as she made her way to her other class.

**.  .  .**

It was lunchtime and Kagome had decided since she didn't have a lunch with her she would just take the time to go out in the schoolyard and read a book. Making her way through the cluttered hallway she squeezed past the other students in a failed attempt to get by unnoticed but unfortunately she was spotted and before Kagome knew what had happened she was grabbed by the wrists and pulled backward, against a strong figure. She looked up and found that the person who had grabbed her was no other then Hiten Kaminari. Hiten was one of the more popular youkai students at the high school and probably one of the most arrogant people she had ever met. He was also apart of an elite group of students who usually hung out together. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he smirked down at her.

Kagome squirmed, trying to get him to let go of her wrists but he was much too strong for a mere human such as herself. "Let go of me!" she demanded. Hiten's younger brother, Maten let out a roar of laughter. "She's a funny one, isn't she brother?" he said, patting his elder brother's shoulder. 

"Yes, she is, and not half bad looking either." Hiten remarked and Maten began to laugh even harder. 

Kagome frowned angrily, she wasn't about to just stand here and allow herself to be made into a joke. She lifted her foot up and kicked Hiten in the shins with all the strength she could muster up and to her surprise it seemed that she had actually managed to hurt him too. Hiten quickly let go of her wrists and jumped back howling in pain, all the while Maten was still in a fit of laughter only stopping when his elder brother snapped at him furiously, "shut up you fool!"

Kagome reached down and picked up the book she had dropped as raced into the crowd of gawking students, quickly disappearing before an enraged Hiten could spot her. He cursed under his breath and glared at his younger brother. "Great, she got away…and you if hadn't been laughing like an idiot you could have grabbed her."

Maten nodded quickly, "y-yes, brother. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I swear it." The large, balding youkai promised. Maten had always feared his brother and for good reason, Hiten may have been young but he was a fierce youkai who was both feared and respected. 

Hiten looked up at his brother and crossed his arms with a frustrated growl. "That girl, who was she?" he wondered out loud. 

"I'm not sure brother…"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi." A female voice stated in a firm tone from behind the two brothers, it was Kikyo; standing behind her was Yura and Kagura.  

Hiten arched an eyebrow at the girl, Kikyo. "A friend of yours?" 

"A human? My friend? I hope you're joking." Kikyo spat, very much angered by what Hiten had said, which only made him grin in satisfaction. He had never been fond of Kikyo before, but he was grateful for the information she had give him, now he could at least find the insolent girl who had dared to embarrass him in front of his fellow students. 

**.  .  .**

Kagome sighed miserably as she took a seat at one of the desks in her History class. Since lunch time she had been trying her best to avoid running into Hiten and his brother Maten until school was over, but that was considerably difficult due to the fact that the whole damn school was bringing up her name in every conversation anyone had. Kagome, being a human, hadn't been noticed or acknowledged since she had come to the high school, she was considered a nobody. Not that she minded much, when she was a nobody she was never bothered or given any trouble and that's the way she liked it but lately she noticed that no matter where she went everyone seemed to stare or gawk at her for no reason at all. It was as if the people around her had just happened to notice that she existed. 

The teacher entered the room and cleared her throat, demanding silence, the students immediately went to their assigned seats and the room went quiet. "Now class" she began calmly. "Before we begin I would like to introduce a new transfer student from Kyoto. His name is Inuyasha Ouji and I trust you'll make him feel welcome." 

Kagome's eyes grew wide, no; it couldn't be the Inuyasha she had known. It was impossible…wasn't it? The door to the classroom slid open and in walked a tall and very handsome young man with long flowing white hair, piercing golden eyes and two dog ears at the top of his head. The teacher turned to him. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

The young man frowned bitterly but complied, "My name is Inuyasha Ouji. 17 years old." 

"Did you hear that?" one of the male students muttered to another. 

"No, he couldn't be the son of the wealthy businessman Ouji-senpai." A female student whispered to her friend as conversation erupted in the classroom but not for very long, the teacher growled and pounded her fist onto her desk, making a loud thud. After she had regained silence once again in her classroom, she turned to Inuyasha and motioned for him to take a seat. He nodded at her then briskly made his way down the rows of desks, picking the desk behind Kagome. 

"Now class, today we shall learn about the Sengoku jidai era…" the teacher began but Kagome wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, she was far too busy fidgeting in her chair nervously. 

_It's Inuyasha. It's really him! I can't believe after all this time he's finally come to Tokyo… _she thought happily and fought the urge to turn her head and look back at him. She hadn't seen him in so long and my, how he had grown. He certainly wasn't a boy anymore. She couldn't wait to talk to him again.  

**.  .  .**

Inuyasha hadn't moved from his seat when class had ended and neither had Kagome, she wasn't about to lose a chance at talking to him again and she figured that talking to him alone would be better, she didn't know if she would have the nerve to speak to him while others watched. She was extremely nervous already. As soon as the last student had left she remained very still, waiting until Inuyasha had moved. She heard a rustling sound behind her and she heard the sound of the desk screeching against the wooden floor. He was leaving! Kagome got to her feet and turned, "wait!" her call had sounded more desperate then she had wanted, but it had gotten his attention. The longhaired boy stood where he was, his back to her. "What is it?" he demanded. 

Kagome blinked in surprise, she hadn't meant to upset him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I just---"

Inuyasha quickly whipped around and faced her, glaring at her angrily. "Tell me what you want so I can be on my way."

"I-I…well, do you remember me?" 

"What are you talking about, girl? Of course I don't. Why would I remember a human?"

Kagome frowned, visibly hurt. What? This wasn't the same Inuyasha she knew. Had the years changed him so much or had he just forgotten her? "Inuyasha…"

"What?" he snapped.

"I-It's me Kagome! Remember? We used to play together in Kyoto when we were young before I moved here. Before I left we made a promise to each other---"

Inuyasha cut her off. "I don't know what you're babbling about, bitch. But I have no time to waste on filth like you." With that he turned and headed out of the classroom, leaving a heart broken Kagome behind. "Inuyasha…what has happened to you…?" she whispered.

To be continued…or not. =P 

(A/N: There we go! The first chapter of **Can I keep you? **Man, I love that title! XP ***sighs dreamily when she remembers Casper* **Um…anyway, when I wrote this I was debating on whether I should leave Inuyasha in his Hanyou form or leave him as a normal human but in the end (mostly because of the insistence of my friend) I left Inuyasha as a Hanyou. It'll definitely make things more interesting that way.

Tell me what you guys think, okay? If you have any suggestions at all them PLEASE give me them when you review or email me. (-^^-) Jaaaaaa!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Recalling the past

**Can I keep you?**

(A/N: Hey everyone, I'm happy about the positive feedback from the first chapter of this fic. I really didn't think that anyone would bother to read it, but I'm pleasantly surprised about the reviews. I'm planning on bringing both Sango and Miroku into this fic in chapters to come or maybe in this chapter if I can fit them in somewhere, but for now I'm just going to focus on Inuyasha and Kagome. (^^) I am also going to bring in Naraku, Kouga and Hojo into this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and please excuse the way it's written. It's kind of messy so I apoligize.)

Chapter 2: Recalling the past.

Kagome and Sota returned home later that night after school only to find their mother still in her favorite bathrobe, sitting at the kitchen table. In her left hand she held a lit cigarette and in her right she held the morning paper up in front of her. Their mother still looked extremely exhausted, but not by doing any strenuous activities, it was probably because she had been worrying herself to death about the world's affairs as usual.

Kagome bent down to help her brother take off his shoes at the front door then he jumped back up and headed towards the living room calling out his father's name. Sota had looked forward to spending time with his father since they had left that morning, her little brother still loved and adored her father despite his many obvious faults, something Kagome wished she could do but couldn't. How could she love the man who refused to care for his family and only did what was in his best interest? She would never forgive him for as long as she lived.

Kagome sighed and made her way towards her mother and as soon as her mother sensed her presence in the room she looked up from her paper, frowning. "It's the end of the world I tell you." She grumbled out, but mostly to herself as she laid the paper down on the table and closed her eyes, using her long bony fingers to massage her temples. Mrs. Higurashi didn't wait for her daughter to reply before she continued, "today two new laws were passed and do you know what they are, huh?" 

"No." Kagome replied as she reached up to get a glass from one of the cupboards. "The first declared that at the dawn of a youkai's 100th birthday (A/N: Which is around 18 in human years in this story. I don't really care if it's correct or not.) He or she can if he or she desires take possession of one human boy or girl."

"What?" Kagome blinked, looking over her shoulder at her mother, obviously confused. What kind of law was that? It didn't make sense. "That's right, it gives those animals the right to enslave anyone they choose and it's legal." Her mother muttered hatefully, picking the paper back up and tossing it across the room angrily. "What was the second law?" Kagome asked, hoping that it was at least a reasonable law as she ran the tap water and filled her glass. 

"Oh, it was nothing much, it just said that humans and youkai were to attend separate schools from now on. I actually agree with that law, but I think youkai should just go back where they belong and leave humans in peace but I guess this will do for now." 

Kagome held the glass of water in her hands as she stood facing the counter. _Separate schools? She thought miserably, great, it had gotten worse. The thought of not being tortured anymore by her youkai classmates relieved her but then again the thought of not being to see Inuyasha again and not being able to have the chance to find out what was wrong with him made her heart ache. _

"What are you sulking about?" her mother asked curtly as Kagome passed the table to head towards her room. "Nothing" was her daughter's soft reply as she shut her door. 

**.  .  .**

"Master Ouji wishes to speak to you, Inuyasha." Rin informed her young master, poking her head through the doorway of his extremely large and fancy room. Rin was hired as a maid to serve the Ouji family after she was orphaned at a very young, she had come to know and appreciate the Ouji family as if they were her very own. Of course, she was treated like any other servant in the household but she never expected any special treatment, not when you're human. 

Inuyasha continued staring out his bedroom window, and did not even spare Rin a simple glance or even a nod. "Fine, tell father I'll be there in a minute." 

Rin frowned sadly and stood in the doorway, staring at her young master's back for some time. She was worried about him, but she had been worried about Inuyasha since the very day she had met him. He always seemed to have something on his mind but Inuyasha wasn't one to speak it or open himself to others, he had been hurt in the past and it seemed obvious that he didn't want to risk getting hurt ever again. 

Rin sighed; making one last glance in Inuyasha's direction and then turned to make her way out of the room when someone suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She took one look at the person's magnificent robes and gulped, snapping her head up, only to have Sesshoumaru stare coldly back down at her. Rin yelped and jumped back, bowing her head. "S-s-so sorry…Sesshoumaru-sama…" she stuttered, beginning to shake with fright. 

Sesshoumaru was one of the most feared youkai in Tokyo and for good reason, he had been known to show no mercy to his enemies and even his allies feared him. His cool and collect personality kept everyone guessing, much like Inuyasha he preferred not to let people know what he was thinking. Sesshoumaru looked up from Rin and walked passed her without speaking a word. He stopped in the middle of the room and glared at his young half brother while Rin quickly slipped out of the room. 

"What do you want, bastard?" Inuyasha growled out, automatically on the defensive. His brother never paid him a friendly visit, the only reason he even acknowledged Inuyasha's existence was because his father had ordered Sesshoumaru to be civil towards Inuyasha, but that was never what he did. He always had insults or sarcastic remarks prepared to torture Inuyasha.

"I just wanted to come by and see how the disgrace of the family is fairing, well I hope?" Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Inuyasha didn't respond, instead he decided to just ignore his half brother's taunts and continue to stare out the window. 

"So, have you heard about the new law, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing around the room and narrowing his eyes in disgust. The room stunk of the human servants, more here then anywhere else, which Sesshoumaru knew was because Inuyasha allowed the human servants to stay in his room longer then necessary while Sesshoumaru forbid any human from entering his room or they would surely suffer a painful death. 

"…Yes."

"Hmm, is that so? Well, I am certain that is what father wishes to speak to you about. Though I'm sure you won't have the nerve to enslave one of your one kind, am I right?"

Inuyasha turned and stood up from where he had been seated. He marched over to Sesshoumaru and did what so few even dared to think of doing; he grabbed the older boy roughly by the collar. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded angrily. Sesshoumaru smirked and remained as calm as ever, he had received the exact reaction he had expected from someone like Inuyasha, it was laughable really how easily his little half brother lost his temper. It was always fun to tease him.

"Ah, Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Someone gasped; the two brothers turned their heads and saw Shippo Kitsune standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. Shippo was a well-known youkai but that was simply because of his father, who was currently one of the most powerful businessmen in Tokyo next to Mr. Ouji. The families had become friends 3 years ago after Shippo's father and Mr. Ouji had made an important business deal, agreeing to combine their companies and share expenses. The families regularly got together for business meetings or over the holidays. Shippo being the only son of Mr. Kitsune, he was roughly around the same age as Inuyasha, maybe a little younger but he appeared a lot younger because of his height. Shippo went to a different school then Inuyasha but they were considered to be friends, but of course Inuyasha being the way he was liked being on his own most of the time.

Shippo quickly raced over and whacked Inuyasha over the head, making him release his hold on Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha reached up rubbing his head and grumbled as he glared hatefully at Shippo while the other boy apologized to Sesshoumaru. _He always seems to show up at the **wrong** time! _Inuyasha thought grumpily.  

Sesshoumaru glanced at Shippo a moment then he looked over at Inuyasha and a small smile crept to his lips. "I'll be leaving now." He said and then turned, gracefully making his way out of the room, leaving a sulking Inuyasha and a still nervous Shippo behind. 

"What were you thinking?" Shippo groaned, smacking his forehead as he turned to Inuyasha, who only shrugged and wandered over to his usual spot by the window. The young fox youkai sighed and walked over to Inuyasha. "You must be the only person I know that is stupid enough to dare touch Sesshoumaru or yell at him. You might be related but you're in **way** over your head here." Shippo might have known the family for three years but he wasn't dumb enough to even try and befriend Sesshoumaru. He was cold, bitter and ruthless and Shippo wanted nothing to do with him.

"Shut up. We aren't related anyway…"

"Well, you **are **half brothers, but I guess you're right." Shippo started to swing his arms around at his sides and glance around the room. "So, have you heard about the new laws?" he asked and judging by the frightening look Inuyasha was giving him, he knew the answer was: yes. "What do you think? I'm actually excited about my 100th birthday now, just think, having your own personal slave to do with as you please, but you know it's not like it's any different in our every day life. We youkai are feared by humans, we can basically get them to do what we wish just by making petty threats---" Shippo paused and looked over at Inuyasha. He hadn't moved from his spot by the window and it didn't look like he was intending on moving or responding anytime soon. Oh well, he could always try another approach…

"So, I heard you had a run in with a human girl today? I heard that she was insisting that she knew you from some time in the past, apparently you two were actually friends."

Inuyasha suddenly tensed and Shippo knew right away that he had struck a nerve; he grinned and then continued by asking, "So, what'd you say to her? What happened?" 

"What are you talking about? No such thing happened…!" Inuyasha shouted, refusing to look at the younger youkai. All that was running through his mind at the moment was how Shippo managed to find out about that, but then again Shippo always seemed to find out things in mysterious ways.

"So you're saying you never had anything to do with her in the past and you aren't planning to have anything to do in the future?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, fine…well, even if you aren't interested in her, I am. What age do you think she'll be when I'm 100…? She looks pretty enough now. Wonder if she'll still have her looks in a few years."

Inuyasha suddenly jumped to his feet, frowning and with a half horrified look on his face. "You're not actually considering---"

Shippo made a face and stared at Inuyasha as if he were crazy, "well of course. She looks like slave material and she's pretty enough to bed, why not? Besides, you don't want her right?" Inuyasha didn't reply, but Shippo again knew exactly what Inuyasha was thinking or how he must be feeling, he looked as if he wanted to scream or kill something. "Anyway, even if I don't claim her, I've heard rumors that Hiten is aiming to make the girl his." 

"Why?" To Shippo's surprise Inuyasha actually looked curious and a little concerned, this Inuyasha was different really different from the usual sarcastic, cold Inuyasha he knew so well.

"I'm not really sure myself, but apparently the girl bruised Hiten's ego and he's looking for revenge, what better revenge is there then to take her away from her family and be able to do whatever he wishes with her?" Shippo sighed. He was actually starting to feel sorry for her really, he had only heard about Hiten Kaminari from a few classmates at his school and what he subjected his enemies to, and he could only imagine what he'd put that poor girl. 

Inuyasha frowned again and crossed his arms, looking down intently at the floor as if he was thinking about something very hard. Silence soon came and both the boys stood where they were without moving.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to---"

The two boys looked up when they heard the door to the room creak open and in walked Jaken, Sesshoumaru's head lackey. The short little man had assisted Sesshoumaru for centuries, serving as his personal doormat. A few years back he had been caught stealing a witches seal and was set on fire by a spell the seals owner had cast, amazingly enough he survived but received countless burns all over his body which made him look like an ugly toad. Inuyasha hated Jaken with a fiery passion; he hated anyone who would willingly devote themselves to his cold-blooded half brother, Jaken was such a nuisance!

"What do you want, you little toad?" Inuyasha spat. 

Jaken glared at Inuyasha, but ignored his insult. The little old man cleared his throat while still clinging tightly to his wooden staff in his right hand, "Boy, don't you know that Ouji-sama has been waiting for you?!" 

"Of course I do. I'm busy, tell father I'll come to him later…" Inuyasha snapped, giving Jaken a whole-hearted glare of his own. 

"Y-you impudent child! Ouji-sama has ordered you to come and you will come! Have you no shame?!" Jaken demanded, angrily. Shippo glanced at his silver haired friend standing behind him, wondering what Inuyasha would say and couldn't help but laugh when Inuyasha held up his hand and flipped Jaken off. That was the Inuyasha he knew. "How's this for shame?" Inuyasha inquired with a bored expression on his face.

Jaken's eyes went as wide as saucers, his small claw-like hands shaking with anger. Shippo thought that perhaps that old man would try and say something or even do something more but instead Jaken quickly stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh, I hate that toad." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he took his seat by the window once more. "Inuyasha, are you sure that was wise?" Shippo asked slowly. 

"The toad will live."

"I didn't mean that, I meant not going to see your father. Won't he be angry with you?" 

"Maybe, but I have other things on my mind. If my father doesn't forget, we can discuss whatever he wanted to discuss later." Inuyasha replied lazily with a wave of his hand. 

Shippo frowned worriedly and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're way too calm for your own good you know…"

**.  .  .**

Kagome couldn't believe it, the days had passed by quicker then even she had imagined. It had been a week and one of the new laws had already been put into action; humans and youkai were required by law to go to separate schools, the law was supposed to keep things in order some said and then others speculate that the law was simply made because humans were commonly thought of as filth and weren't worthy enough to go to the same schools as youkai. Kagome didn't know what to believe, all she knew was that it would be best just to follow orders. She had done that all of her life and she was still alive, that was all that mattered.

Her new school wasn't at all how she imagined it to be, the building in which the daily classes were to be held was an old run down place, looking at it from the outside on the first day had made Kagome feel uncomfortable. The old place looked as if would fall over if given a hard enough push. The building itself didn't only **look** run down though, everything inside was either used, broken or had been probably thrown away at one time. The whole campus had a gloomy atmosphere. Kagome had imagined that being able to come in contact with more human students like her would make things seem better, but she found that it was only like before, she ignored and after enough time had passed she had simply learned to occupy herself and stay away from the other students as the days went by. Just hearing some of them talk was enough to make Kagome actually regret being a human; they would constantly speak of their hate for youkai and their endless complaints. 

Humans were such cowards…Humans were such confusing creatures…

"If you hate them so much why don't you tell a youkai, face-to-face, just how you feel. Are you so afraid that you won't even stand up for your own dignity? Are you that much of a coward? You say you've killed? I don't believe you! You're a coward!" She had actually had the nerve to say this to a boy in her class after he went on boasting about the day when all youkai would be destroyed and that humans would once again have complete control of the Earth. He actually went as far as to say he actually killed a youkai before. He had disgusted her. As every day passed Kagome found herself thinking more and more of Inuyasha. Their last meeting and his hurtful words were still burning in her mind.

"I don't know what you're babbling about, bitch. But I have no time to waste on filth like you." She could still remember the cold look in his eyes when he had said those words. Every time she thought of him she felt like crying, how could he have changed so much? Kagome didn't hate him. She missed him gravely. She missed the old Inuyasha. Even if he had said such cruel things she could never hate him or the youkai race for that matter, but why? Why couldn't she bring herself to hate? Maybe Inuyasha was the reason.

Kagome sighed and glanced down at her wristwatch and frowned, "great, I'm late picking Sota up from school." She just knew she was going to be scolded when she got home, her mother was in an especially bad mood today, and she knew the reason why, the second law was being put into motion today. By the end of the day countless humans like her would lose their freedom and would be forced to become the slaves to any youkai that claimed them. It was sad that things had gone this far and it made Kagome angry as well, but her mother was taking things way too far as usual. 

Maybe I should try calling mom. Maybe she would pick up Sota just for today. Kagome thought quietly as she stood with her bag in hand on the dim street corner watching as the traffic nosily zoomed by. "No, mom would never agree to it…" she said out loud, yes, it was silly to think her mother would actually do her a favor for once. Besides, her mother was probably too busy drinking to bother and her father...she would never ask her father for a favor, ever. He didn't care. He never had cared.

The streetlights blinked and came on, lighting up the streets. Kagome looked both ways before she started to cross the street when something grabbed her from behind. She was about to scream but a hand quickly clamped tightly over her mouth as she was dragged backward, into the shadows. Since screaming was no longer an option, Kagome tried with all of her might to struggle out of her unknown attacker's grip but no matter how hard or long she tried the grip still remained iron tight. The only thing Kagome managed to do was bruise her own arms.

"Looks like I've finally found you." Someone whispered into her ear and then Kagome was violently whipped around so she was facing her attacker. Her eyes went wide with horror. "It's you…!" It was Hiten Kaminari.

The young youkai smiled coldly at her and tightened his grip on her arms, making her cry out in pain. It felt like he was going to snap her arms in two! Kagome opened her mouth to say, plead anything but nothing came out because she immediately began to feel dizzy and it wasn't long before she passed out.    

**.  .  .**

"Okay, tell me again why we're wandering around the streets at sun down? It's freezing tonight!" Shippo exclaimed, teeth chattering. Inuyasha, who was walking ahead of the younger boy, glanced back at Shippo and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't ask you to tag along. You can go home anytime you want." He retorted. 

"Yeah, right. I don't trust you enough to leave you alone…" Shippo shot back. The two boys were still dressed in their school uniforms from their newly assigned schools, the "Youkai schools." Shippo had thought of it as a nice change but Inuyasha was indifferent to the whole situation. He disliked being forced to be in contact with youkai or humans in general but the idea of putting in one school youkai and humans in another was idiotic to him. What was the point? It wasn't as if youkai and humans weren't bound to come in contact with one another on the street anyway, what did the new law hope to achieve for either side?

"You're quiet. Are you thinking about that girl again?" Shippo asked out of the blue. Inuyasha stopped abruptly and turned to the younger boy. "Of course not, you idiot!" but Shippo only grinned at him. "L-I-A-R." he mouthed. Inuyasha growled and was about to snap back at Shippo when they both heard a scream coming from somewhere ahead. They both went silent and looked at each other. "Do you think someone was killed?" the fox youkai asked. Killings on the streets were normal occurrences now a days. It was no longer uncommon to see a dead body on the side of the road or for people to come home with bad wounds, certain youkai fed in the night and humans were usually their prey. 

They listened closely but they heard nothing for a few minutes, then again someone screamed. Before Shippo could even open his mouth to say something more Inuyasha was already racing down the street towards the screams.

"H-hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed, taking off after his friend. "What the hell are you doing? We aren't supposed to get involved, you know that!" he shouted, but Inuyasha didn't reply, instead he concentrated on the scents looming in the air. He breathed in and out and stopped when he smelt something familiar. It was…

"Inuyasha look!" Shippo nudged him on the arm and pointed towards a beat up looking old building in the distance. "Say, isn't that where the humans in this area attend school?"

Inuyasha again didn't reply as he began to walk up to the entrance of the building, there was hardly any light except for the light, which the streetlights gave off. The sky was cloudy and not a star was shining. Inuyasha could see someone standing near a large tree in the front yard, as he came closer he could see that it was Hiten, but what was he doing out here? 

Shippo blinked and then he let out a quick gasp, "Hey---" but he didn't need to finish, Inuyasha had already noticed the scent of blood lingering in the air when they had entered the area and there in front of Hiten at the foot of the tree laid a dark haired girl, the same one that he had encountered after school not long ago. It was that girl, Kagome. She was unconscious and looked injured, her shirt had also been ripped off, and the only thing clothing the upper half of her body was her bra.

"Hiten…!" Inuyasha shouted.

The braided boy turned to the other two boys standing a few feet behind him, frowning immediately when he saw Inuyasha and kept his ice cold gaze focused directly on him, ignoring his fox companion. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" he muttered, motioning to Kagome's still form on the ground. Shippo turned to Inuyasha and was about to insist that they leave when Inuyasha spoke up. "Give me the girl…"

**To be continued or not…**

(A/N: Whoo-hoo! Second chapters finally done! ***laughs manically* So, what do you guys think so far? *****sighs* Forgive me for not updating in more quickly. I've had a lot on my mind lately and with Christmas and all, I also had a lot to do. But thankfully because of Christmas vacation I have two glorious weeks to spend writing! So I should hopefully have another chapter done very soon and I'll also have time to write another chapter of ****Thief. XD) **


	3. Chapter 3: Claimed

Can I keep you? 

(A/N: Hello, hello everyone! I just want to thank all of the kind people who have reviewed this story so far. I'm really surprised actually, I mean, 70+ reviews for two chapters? O.o I'm so flattered! I don't think I've ever gotten that many for two chapters before! ***runs around the room happily*** I love you reviewers and it just encourages me to write even harder when I know that people actually like my work and what to read more. Thank you sooooo much! Anyway, please enjoy the latest chapter!) 

Chapter 3: Claimed.

The room was dimly lit and Kagome's head was swimming. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been unconscious but she wished more then anything that her head would stop pounding. She groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead as she gazed around the room, letting her eyes adjust. 

"Tch, finally awake are you?"

Kagome yelped in surprised and hit her head on the large wooden bed board behind her. She whimpered, taking a moment to let the room stop spinning and then mustered up enough courage to speak. "W-who's there...?"

Someone snorted and she could hear the sound of footsteps then the whole room became engulfed in light. 

She blinked a few times again allowing her eyes to adjust and was surprised when she saw the last person she had ever expected to see again. It was Inuyasha. He had changed so much since the last time she had seen him all those years ago, of course, it was to be expected him growing up from the young boy he had once been but he barely resembled the Inuyasha she had once called her friend. The things that stuck out to her the most were the change in his personality and in his eyes. He seemed much colder and distant then before, but why? More importantly why was she here?

Inuyasha turned to her and a frown appeared on his face when he had noticed her staring at him. She was about to turn her gaze away when she noticed the bandaging wrapped around his stomach, chest and left arm. They were stained with red blood. The one around his chest seemed slightly undone and she realized he must have been trying to change them a moment ago. 

"What happened?" she asked, her voice clearly showing her concern.

Inuyasha's frown turned quickly into a deep scowl as he marched over towards the end of the wide bed and plopped down without saying a word to Kagome. She was hurt by this and a little angry that he was still giving her the cold shoulder. He was most likely the person who had brought her here so the least he could do was reply to one measly question. "Why am I here? Did you bring me here?" she asked. 

No reply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! The least you could do is say something, anything or just nod!"

Still nothing. Inuyasha seemed too preoccupied with unwrapping his bandages to care about the girl behind him. Kagome frowned and kicked the sheets off of her. She wasn't about to be ignored so easily. She got on all fours and crawled to the end of the bed and glared at Inuyasha. "Tell me why I'm here. Did you kidnap me?" she demanded.

The golden-eyed teen beside her lifted his head and glared right back at her. "Shut up, will you? I'm busy!" he commanded with such authority Kagome blinked in surprise. She was taken aback for a minute or two but after allowing herself to regain her composure she once again tried to get her questions answered. "I will not shut up! I have a right to know what's going on here!"

Inuyasha stopped unwrapping his bandages and stood from the bed. He quickly turned to Kagome and roughly grabbed her by the arm. She cried out in surprise as she was flung from the bed to the floor, landing with a loud thud.  

"Slaves don't have rights. You will do as I tell you or you will be punished, is that clear?" Inuyasha said coldly to her. Kagome's body began to tremble but not from the bitter coldness of the floor or because she was hurt but because she was afraid. She was also very confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not your slave…"

"Now you are. I've claimed you as my own and by law you are now my personal slave." 

"What about my family? I may be a human but I have a life too you know!" Kagome shouted. Why was this happening? Just the other day she had wanted to see Inuyasha more then anything else but now…she couldn't stand him.  

"You have no family. You have no life. Your only purpose is to serve me. You will do nothing unless I tell you." Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome and made his way towards the door to the room. "Get yourself cleaned up. I will come back later." He told her just before he left and slammed the doors behind him, leaving the mortified Kagome lying on the floor.

**.  .  .  .**

"Sango!"

Sango looked up from her current task of hand cleaning the floors to see a young housemaid like herself make her way towards her. "Yes?" she asked. 

"Sango, did you hear? Master Inuyasha brought home a young girl last night." 

Sango made a face. What did it matter who and what Inuyasha brought home? It was none of their business. They were just servants. "So what?"

"She was a human."

Sango blinked in surprise. "Really? That's new. Where'd he take her?" The other girl tilted her head in thought before replying. "The other servants and I saw him take her to his bedchambers. We didn't see either of them come out until this afternoon. Master Inuyasha looked pretty upset when he did come out. The rest of us are worried about the girl but we're too frightened to go check…" 

Sango looked thoughtful. Inuyasha had never been the type to just bring home a human and take them straight to his bedroom. At home he was much more civil to the human servants then his other family members but out on the streets he had refused to mingle with them at all afraid a youkai would begin to tease him about his "love for the human filth." In any case she knew she had no right to just barge into her master's bedroom. She knew she would be severely beaten if she was caught but she was also a little concerned about this human girl. 

Sango sighed and got to her feet. "I'll go. Will you clean the floors until I get back?" she asked and the other girl nodded, smiling happily. "Sure!" Sango smiled back and headed off down the hallway towards Inuyasha's room. She was careful not to make a sound as she quietly inched towards the door. She reached out for the knob and opened it without making the door squeak. Sango tiptoed into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when safely inside. She looked up and surveyed the room but found no trace of any human girl. 

Sango frowned a little, worried that maybe something had happened to the poor girl. Suddenly the room leading into the bathroom opened, catching Sango off guard. She gasped and dove for the nearest chair to hide behind, her heart pounding painfully against her ribcage. 

"Hello?" the voice was feminine. There was the sound of a sniff and bare feet tapping against the wooden floor. Sango waited a minute or two before she peeked from behind the chair and saw a girl roughly around her age standing in the middle of the room with a towel draped around her slender frame. The girl sniffed again and began rubbing her eyes a little, it was apparent that she had been crying. "Hello?" she said again.

Sango stood up from her hiding place and showed herself to the girl, smiling as she laid her hands on her hips. "So, you are real."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my name Sango. Pleased to meet you, I'm a servant here."

"…So, you're not a slave?"

"A slave? Hell no, I just work here to help my family get by." Sango replied with a shrug. "Anyway, what about you? Are you a friend of Master Inuyasha's?"

The girl sighed and shook her head. Unfortunately, she didn't know what she was to Inuyasha let alone what was going to happen to her. 

Sango stared at her a moment. "So, what's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Hm, nice name." Sango smiled. "Okay, Kagome, if you aren't a friend of Inuyasha's then what are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure. I assume I was brought here but I haven't been told much yet except…"

"Except…?"

"That I'm now supposedly Inuyasha's slave."

Sango let her jaw drop. "What? Really?" she was in shock. She had heard Inuyasha say he would never get a slave because of reasons he kept to himself. Why now? She looked at the Kagome and saw something, which was the proof of Inuyasha's ownership. On the nape of her neck was a healing mark, one that could only be made by a youkai assuming ownership of a human slave claiming them as their sole property.

Kagome frowned slightly, laying her hand over the wound. It appeared that she had seen it before but she hadn't known what it meant until Sango had begun to stare at it. 

"I know it's none of my business but do you have family?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, the look of grief growing on her face. "Yes, I have parents and a little brother named Sota. I was supposed to pick him up yesterday from school…" 

Kagome stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She had suddenly realized what had happened that day; she had been late getting out of school. It had been her first day attending the all-human school. She had been standing on the sidewalk waiting to cross when she was attacked behind by Hiten. Had Inuyasha come to her rescue that night? 

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, tilting her head slightly. Kagome blinked and looked at the other girl. "Yes, I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize. You just went quiet and then began to pale. I was starting to worry. I guess you aren't used to all this…"

"You could say that…"

"Hm, well, I think I've neglected my work for long enough. I need to get back. Would you mind if I came back to check up on you again later?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head. She would very much appreciate some company especially from Sango. She seemed like a nice girl and she knew they would get along well. "I'd like that."

"Good! Then it's settled. I'll see you later then." Sango smiled and headed towards the door. She turned and waved at Kagome then left as quietly as she had come.

Once alone in the room Kagome let out a deep sigh. This was already turning out to be a strange and exhausting day. She could only wonder what was ahead of her but one thing was for sure. She would find a way to get through to Inuyasha, even if it killed her. She wanted to know what had caused him to change so much and what had happened to the boy she had once known.

To be continued… 

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise I'll try and update more often. ^^; Please leave comments!!


	4. Chapter 4: Smile for me?

Can I keep you? 

(A/N: Right after I finished writing chapter three I got to work on chapter four. I hope I haven't made you guys wait too long.) 

Chapter 4: Smile for me?

After Sango had gone, Kagome was left alone in Inuyasha's large bedroom. Once the light had been allowed to shine through the large curtains draped over the windows it didn't look as gloomy as it had before, but standing in the middle of it gave her stomach a sinking feeling. The room was cold and she was still a little wet from her bath. She hadn't put on her old clothes after she had finished washing up because they were still dirty but what else could she wear? 

She frowned a little and glanced around the room. Her gaze fell a large wooden dresser in the far left corner. She made her way over and stopped to admire the beauty of it for a moment. It looked expensive and the artwork it had carved into its surface was simply amazing. Whoever had done it was truly talented. 

_What am I doing? I need to get some clothes on before someone comes into the room. _Kagome thought. She wrapped the towel tighter around her body so it wouldn't fall off while she was busy looking for something to wear in the dresser. She opened the first drawer and found stacks of red silk shirts with golden patterns around the front breast pocket. Kagome took one up into her hands and relished the feeling of the silk against her fingertips. 

Kagome turned and held the shirt up against her breast. It was rather large but she could wear it as a nightgown. Quickly she tossed the towel aside and scrambled to pull the shirt over her head. 

Just then the door to the door flung open, startling Kagome. She had barely enough time to pull the shirt down over her exposed body before a lovely female youkai came striding through the doorway. She had long, flowing silver hair that swept down to her feet. Her eyes were the same color as Inuyasha's but they had a tint of green to them and they possessed a ferociousness that Inuyasha's did not have. Kagome tore her eyes away from the female youkai and glanced around the room in panic. Should she hide? Should she stay put? She didn't know…but she didn't have enough time to make a choice. Before she knew it the female youkai was standing in front of her, gazing down at her with mild interest. "I thought I smelt an unfamiliar stench in the air. Who are you?" she demanded firmly. 

Kagome just stood there and stared blankly ahead of her, unsure of what to do or say. This only made the woman angry. "I'm talking to you, _human_."

Kagome blinked in surprise, finally mustering up enough of her nerve to speak. "I-I'm Inuyasha's slave. I was brought here last night…" she said softly. She hated saying the word 'slave' but she saw no other way out of this then to tell this youkai why she was here in the first place. The woman frowned and appeared to be looking Kagome over, saying nothing for quite some time. 

"Hmph, and here I thought Inuyasha would never get a slave…" she said, but mostly to herself. "Very well then, I will not punish you for being insolent, human. But I will warn you not to be so rude to me in the future. You may be Inuyasha's slave but I have the authority to do whatever I see fit with you." Kagome nodded despite herself. This woman was frightening and from the way she looked and spoke she must have a very high rank in Inuyasha's family, but who she was exactly Kagome had no idea…

"I am Shouri Ouji, but you will only call me 'mistress.' Understand?"

Kagome nodded again, saying not a word.

"Good. Now, I assume Inuyasha has already taken you to receive a tracking chip---"

"A 'tracking chip' what is that?" Kagome asked. Shouri stared at her a moment then her frown deepened. "Just as I thought. That boy can never do what is required of him. Fine then, we'll just have to install it right here and now." 

Shouri reached out and grabbed Kagome by the arm, making no moves to hold back any of her demonic strength. Kagome bit her lip until it bled in order not to cry out in pain as she was tugged down the many magnificent corridors of the Ouji mansion. Finally, they reached a large door down a dimly lit hallway and with merely a wave of Shouri's delicate, pale hand the doors opened and allowed the two of them to pass through. Inside was a room similar to Inuyasha's though this one seemed to stand out far more. Seeing Kagome's wide-eyed expression a small smile appeared on Shouri's red lips. "This is my room. And as you can see I insist on having only the best for my quarters." 

Shouri's smile suddenly disappeared as quick as it had come and Kagome found herself being thrown onto the cold floor. "Don't move." She ordered. "Jaken should be here soon…" She had called the bumbling fool using telepathy and he was always quick to answer the family's calls.

And sure enough Jaken did come moment later, scrambling through the door with something clutched into one of his claw-like hands. "Mistress! Mistress!" he said over and over until he was right beside her, huffing and puffing from loss of breath. "I have retrieved what you asked for." He said and opened his hand, revealing a small computer chip. 

Shouri nodded then motioned to where Kagome was on the floor. "Apparently Inuyasha has forgotten to equip his new slave with a tracking chip…and we simply can't have that now can we?" she began. Jaken shook his head in disbelief, being as overly dramatic as he could. "T-that boy has no respect for authority whatsoever! Son or no son, I think Ouji-sama should have disowned the boy long ago!" he muttered. "So, what do you wish to do, mistress?"

"What do you think? The chip needs to be put inside the human as soon as possible so I want you to do it." Shouri snapped, causing Jaken to shrink away. "Y-yes, mistress…" he nodded then turned to approach Kagome. 

_No way! There is so way I'm letting that **thing **touch me and I'm not having some chip put inside me! _Kagome thought and as Jaken laid a hand on the girl's shoulder she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Jaken immediately covered his ears, as did Shouri. Her ears were especially sensitive to loud noises and as Kagome continued to scream it only made her anger grow. She cursed and stormed out into the hallway where two female servants were standing, wide-eyed wondering what was going on. She glared at them and screamed: "You two. Into my chambers, now."

They quickly did as they were told and Shouri followed after them. After she was once again in the room she looked at the two girls. "Hold her down." They looked at each other, at Kagome then at their mistress. "What are you waiting for, you fools. Do as I say!" she snapped.

The two girls frowned and got on their knees, reluctantly grabbing a hold of Kagome's arms and legs, holding her still on her stomach with their own body weight. Kagome groaned, gasping for air and then began to cry. She cursed and tried to kick away the two girls. "Let go! Get off of me!" she yelled but it was no use. They would no budge. 

_I don't want to be here! This is a dream! It has to be a dream…a bad dream…_

Kagome clenched her eyes shut, afraid to open them. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next. She was too frightened. 

She could hear the sound of fabric tearing and she could feel a sort of pressure on her hip. What was going on she didn't exactly know but she had a pretty good idea…

"What are you waiting for, idiot? Make a wound and then deposit the chip." She could hear Shouri hiss. "Y-y-yes mistress." She could hear Jaken stutter.

There was a silence for what seemed to last for ages, the only thing that could be heard was Kagome's cries and whimpers, begging them to stop and let her go. Why couldn't it be over already?  And where was Inuyasha?

_Inuyasha! Help me!_

Suddenly there came a crash and another voice, one she recognized and was relieved to hear. "What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha.

Kagome instantly felt the pressure holding her body down being lifted and when she opened her eyes she saw the two servant girls on their knees a little ways away from her, in tears. Suddenly Kagome realized that they were only doing as they had been told. Like Sango she could imagine these two young girls were working to keep their families stay alive.

"Are you all right?"

Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha kneeling down beside her. There was no look of concern on his face but his eyes told a different story. They had changed somehow. They were no longer hard and cold like they had been before. "Yes…" she said finally, but she barely heard herself. Her voice was hoarse from crying and screaming. "Don't give me that shit, you're bleeding. What did she do to you?" he demanded, but he didn't sound angry with her. 

Kagome looked at him in surprise and glanced down at her hip, which was cut and bleeding a little. Was that the pressure she had felt? She wondered.

"I did nothing to your precious slave." Shouri stated, finally choosing to speak. "I merely observed that she didn't have a tracking chip on her yet so I decided to make sure she got one."

Inuyasha glared up at the female youkai. "You had no right to---"

"Hah! You might want to think so but the truth is I have as much say if not more so then you do, Hanyou. So I suggest you not get in my way or would you rather have the girl killed?" Shouri grinned in mock satisfaction when Inuyasha made no move to argue further with her. Instead he gathered Kagome up into his arms and left the room.

**.  .  .  .**

Inuyasha had headed straight back to his room with Kagome and once inside he slammed the door shut then locked it behind him. He had had enough. It was bad enough that his 'family' was constantly invading his privacy and space and talking down to him as if he were dirt but this…Shouri had gone too far! If he had known that this was going to happen he would have never left in the first place. He had let his anger get the best of him again. Inuyasha knew he had a problem controlling his temper but he was far too proud to admit it to anyone.

He turned and set Kagome down onto the bed as gently as he could without hurting her then he knelt down to inspect her wound. He paused a moment before touching her, expecting the girl to start to struggle or scream like she had just moments ago but Kagome made no move to stop him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Inuyasha nodded and stood to his feet again. "Damn that woman. She always sticks her nose were it doesn't belong…" he grumbled as he walked over to a tall cupboard and pull out a small first aid kit then made his way over to the bed, taking a seat next to Kagome. 

"Who was that woman?" Kagome asked, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't get angry with her again for asking questions. To her relief he seemed more relaxed then he had before and he replied: "she's my stepmother."

"What?" Kagome blinked, not bothering to hide her surprise. She remembered years ago that Inuyasha's parents had been happily married. Inuyasha's mother was one of the only people who actually understood him and loved him for who and what he was. Kagome's mother had said many times to her before when she was younger that the compassion Inuyasha's mother had displayed for her son was simply out of pity or just it was just an act but Kagome had always disagreed with her mother. Inuyasha's mother had been a kind, gentle and loving woman not to mention beautiful. She couldn't imagine why Inuyasha's father would separate from her unless…

Had something happened to her?

Inuyasha seemed to ignore the curious look on her face and went on bandaging her wound. After he was done he put the first aid kit away and fished something else out of the cabinet and tossed it into Kagome's hands. It was some sort of choker…

"What is this for?" she asked, holding it up into the light.

Inuyasha made a face. "It's to prove you belong to me. I refuse to get that chip and put it into you so you'll have to wear this instead." He said. "I'm not worried about you running away anyway…if you do happen to run I can find you without some damn chip." He scoffed.

Kagome stared down at the choker with a small frown. _So, this is the label of my slavery, huh? _She thought. She didn't like the thought of being thought of as Inuyasha's property but at least the chocker was better then getting cut open and having a chip put into her body. She sighed and put it on without any complaints. 

A brown bag was tossed into her lap moments later and Inuyasha began to bark at her: "I bought you some new clothes. Put them on. We're going out."

"Where?"

"To school. You're coming with me."

To be continued…or not… =p 

(Ehehe, yikes. I bet going to school with Inuyasha is going to cause trouble. The insanity shall resume once I get high on caffeine again! YAY! XD

Anyway, please review! Reviews are nice! Let me know what you think! ^___^)


	5. Empty eyes

Can I keep you? 

(A/N: *sighs* you guys must hate me now, huh? I haven't updated in a long time and I can understand why you guys are getting so annoyed with me. I apologize again for making you guys wait. I just haven't had time to write and to tell the truth I haven't really felt like writing either. I guess you could call it a lack of inspiration or writer's block but I just don't have the energy to post up chapters as frequently as I did before. Ah, well, I will try to write and finish this story up for you guys though.)

Chapter 5: Empty eyes.

These last few days had been horrible for Kagome Higurashi. Not only had she been taken from her home and her family but she had also lost her very freedom. Even though her new master was Inuyasha, someone she had known from the past and had previously cared very deeply for, he had changed a great deal in the past years. Inuyasha was no longer the kind and gentle boy she had known from her childhood. Kagome was still confused as to why he had changed so much but maybe if she stuck with him and tried to talk to him over time he would tell her...but she was sure that wouldn't be anytime soon.

Kagome frowned, glaring daggers at her "master's" back as he proceeded to march ahead of her. She could hardly keep up as it is with him walking at a normal speed, she would constantly get pushed or shoved by the youkai who were crowded onto the sidewalk. Inuyasha had told her she would be coming to school with him today. He had forced her to dress then preceded to drag her out of the enormously large mansion he lived in. Some of the servants had suggested taking one of the cars to school, but Inuyasha had flat out refused saying they would go by foot. Kagome was already exhausted. They had been walking for what seemed by hours and her feet were aching terribly, but she wouldn't complain. She would bite her lip like she usually did and keep her feelings inside...for now anyway. 

"Hurry up, would you?" Inuyasha grumbled out, stopping finally and turned around with his hands on his hips. Kagome saw her chance to finally catch up to him and sprinted until she was by his side once more. "You're…going too…fast!" she panted.

Inuyasha snorted. "No, you're just going too slow!" he retorted angrily. "If you don't move those scrawny little legs of yours then you're going to make me late…"

Kagome clenched her fists together and frowned. Boy, he was in a foul mood today…and just a few minutes ago she had hoped that their relationship had begun to get a little better., but it seemed that she was wrong. "Hey, I didn't want to come in the first place. You _literally_ dragged me along!"

"Oh, so you wanted me to leave you behind so my stepmother could get her talons on you?" Inuyasha shot back. From the expression on his face he seemed to be expecting Kagome to say something back but she didn't say anything at all to him. Inuyasha smiled, relishing his sweet victory for a moment before he continued down the street at the same speed he had before. Kagome followed after him and tried to keep up as best she could but Inuyasha was just too fast for her. She stumbled down the sidewalk and tried her best to avoid colliding with the number of different youkai strolling or rushing past her, but today was not her lucky day. 

Kagome felt her shoulder connect with someone else's beside her and before she knew it she was knocked back onto the ground. She yelped in surprise then sat up, rubbing her head before she eventually turned her gaze upward to see whom she had run into. It was a chubby, bald youkai in a business suit. He glowered down at her; his fat lips were puckered together in irritation. "Watch were you're going, wench!" he bellowed and raised his fist, ready to strike out at her. Kagome clenched her eyes shut, awaiting the blow but it never came. Kagome blinked and stared up in surprise when she saw someone standing in front of her. It was Inuyasha. "Back off, old man. This is my slave. She's private property and unless you want to pay for her I'd recommend that you put your fist back at your side."

The youkai narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha then threw his large head back as a loud, rumbling laugh escaped his throat. "So, this wench is the slave to a hanyou, eh? Figures. You and your slave aren't worth my time…" with another loud laugh the youkai continued on his way. Inuyasha watched him go with his fists clenched and shaking. Kagome noticed his reaction to the other youkai's comment and was about to ask him if he was all right when he suddenly turned, glaring at her. "Get up!" he reached down and her roughly by the throat, dragging her to her feet. Kagome let out what seemed like a startled cry but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he then took a firm hold on her wrist and led her along down the sidewalk. 

Kagome endured the pain of his powerful hold on her wrist, and used the hand she had available to her to lightly touch the flesh of her throat which was still burning. It hurt to swallow now but she kept her mouth shut and bared it as well as she could. Kagome knew that she should be grateful to him for saving her from a beating. He could have just kept walking and left her to the mercy of that youkai, but than again he had referred to her as 'private property' and as a 'slave.' He had also hurt her physically. Hearing those words come out of his mouth had hurt her needless to say. But to feel his hand clamp down on her throat for those few seconds actually managed to frighten her. It was obvious that in public she was as useful to him as a piece of trash on the side of the road. The full reality of her current situation had finally begun to sink in. This was her new reality, she exsisted only to be used and treated like a toy for someone else's amusement. What frightened Kagome even more than Inuyasha hurting her was if perhaps in the future Inuyasha just got sick of her. What would happen to her then? 

**.  .  .  .**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the youkai school establishment in plenty of time. This school was very different from the one that Kagome had attended. The building was new and the grounds were well kept. There were gardens and plant life everywhere you turned. Kagome had wanted more time to stay and admire the flowers and plants but Inuyasha continue to tug her along so she didn't have the chance. As she and Inuyasha walked through the school campus Kagome noticed how many more students attended this school. At her old school there were barely a hundred students but at this one…she wouldn't be surprised if there ended up being more than three thousand. Inuyasha lead Kagome down numerous hallways until the reached the outside of a specific classroom. Inuyasha lifted his hand to open the door when a voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha, you know the rules…you can't bring your slave into class with you." The voice was feminine, but firm. Kagome recognized it at once. It was Kikyo's voice.

Inuyasha shrugged and turned to face the miko. She looked as smug as always and there was a familiar glint in her eyes that made Inuyasha feel as if he were going to be sick. Kikyo had only met Inuyasha a few months ago. Their families had met each other at a dinner party once and they had been introduced, but that was all. Inuyasha hadn't expected to see or hear from Kikyo again but unfortunately the girl had called him often and wrote him letters, which he always threw away. Just recently she had told him that she was madly in love with him and that if things went well their families would make an arrangement for them to be married. Inuyasha hadn't taken her seriously but he learned that the girl was **very** persistent. "I don't have time for you today…" he muttered, shooting her an irritated look. 

Kikyo chose to ignore it and instead focus her attention on Kagome. The other girl's face changed from mischievous to down right mean. "Hmph, well if it isn't Higurashi…I thought Hiten had claimed you or killed you...I guess I was wrong, unfortunately." 

Kagome said nothing but frowned a little. She knew that Kikyo hadn't liked her from the days she had spent in school with her and her friends. The feeling was mutual but Kagome really didn't feel like getting into a fight today. Thankfully, Inuyasha stepped in. "Shut up, bitch. Look. I already said I don't have time to deal with you this morning. Fuck off."

Kikyo smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but you know it's against school policy to bring humans or slaves into class. Her stench alone will cause the whole class to go into an uproar. Need I remind you that you really don't need any more reasons to make the other students to hate you?" She paused for a moment to peer around the hallway. "Frankly, I'm the only person who can stand you at the moment besides that idiotic fox youkai that hangs around you. I know you don't really like me but I'm going to be around for a _long_ time. Get used to it." The miko flipped a strand of her long dark hair behind her shoulder then made her way into the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

After she had gone there was a long silence. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had his back to her. She took a deep breath then opened her mouth to speak to him but before she could Inuyasha spoke up. "Don't pay any attention to her." That was all he said before grabbing a hold of her wrist once more and moving to open the classroom door. "No, Inuyasha…!" Kagome tried to wiggle her wrist free even though she knew it was impossible to escape. She reached with her free hand to tug at Inuyasha's arm. She felt him stop in his tracks and turn around to stare at her. He had a completely different look in his eyes then he had before and this look frightened her, still she somehow found the words to speak. "I-I don't think it's a good idea to go in there with me. I realize that you don't want to hurt your pride, but there are far worse things that can happen to you if you make other youkai angry." She was going to say that she was worried about him and she was only trying to help but from the look on his face it didn't seem like it would matter at all. What did it matter anyway? Kagome looked down at the floor, she couldn't meet Inuyasha's cold stare. She almost felt stupid for saying anything because she wasn't a fan of other youkai bossing everyone around either especially humans like herself. Not to mention that Inuyasha didn't deserve any concern after the way he had treated her and yet she still worried about him…

"Just keep quiet would you…"

Kagome looked up just before she was struck across the face. She lifted a hand and placed it on her pulsing cheek, trying to hold back tears. The slap had been sudden but for some reason Kagome had expected it, she could tell that Inuyasha had held back most of his strength but the pain was still terrible. "You will not speak unless spoken to, got it?" Inuyasha growled, retracting his hand quickly as if he had been burned when he touched her face. "You're my property. You're my slave. I've had enough of your mindless rambling and it will stop now. So just shut up and do as you're told." Inuyasha let go of her wrist and it fell lifeless at Kagome's side as she stared at him. Her eyes hardened and she brought her hand away from her face, a large red mark remained, which would probably turn into another bruise that would have to heal over time. The pain was also still there but she didn't care anymore. She didn't feel anything anymore. Kagome had understood the way Inuyasha felt. He felt inferior to other youkai because he had only half youkai blood inside of him, they would torment him and ridicule him. Humans didn't treat him much better. They were afraid of him and called him a monster. Kagome could remember when they were children how he would burst into tears so easily and how she would comfort him and eventually start crying herself. She had loved Inuyasha with all of her heart. They shared each other's pain so when he was sad she was sad too. Kagome could no longer sense any trance of the person she used to love in this Inuyasha. The Inuyasha she had grown up with had such bright eyes with life, this Inuyasha had such empty eyes and when she looked at him she felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and helplessness. No matter how much she wanted to help heal whatever wounds Inuyasha had seemed like a futile thing to do now.

Inuyasha slid the door to the classroom open and entered with Kagome right behind him. They were met with complete silence and Kagome felt incredibly uneasy with so many youkai staring at her way. Of course the looks she did get were either of those of disgust or of anger. "Hey, what the hell…this is no place for _that_. Have you lost your mind, Inuyasha?" a youkai in one of the front seats spat, jabbing a finger in Kagome's direction. Kagome clenched her fists together in anger, glancing at Inuyasha to see if he would say anything but he didn't. Well, she wasn't about to let herself be badgered by anyone anymore. She had had enough. "For your information, asshole, I would rather be anywhere but here. Unfortunately, I was forced to come here against my will and if I have to be here I refuse to--" Kagome had intended to at least finish her sentence but before she had the chance the youkai had already jumped out of his chair with his face screwed in rage. Kagome knew it was taboo to talk back to or even raise your voice to a youkai but she was willing to accept the consequences. Maybe if she was lucky the youkai would kill her so she wouldn't be forced to live this new lowly existence. The youkai approached her and raised his fist. Kagome prepared herself for the blow but before it could come a figure suddenly pushed itself between Kagome and the youkai. Kagome blinked in surprise, holding out a little hope that Inuyasha had perhaps stepped in to save her but it wasn't Inuyasha. It was another youkai. The new youkai was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face but she could hear his voice booming at the other youkai. "Get your sorry ass in your seat. Damn, you lose your temper for any little thing," the youkai grumbled. He turned and Kagome finally got a look at his face. He had long dark hair held back in a pony-tail and light blue eyes. He cracked a half smile at her, baring his fangs which resembled the ones that Inuyasha had. "Next time try not to be so arrogant. Youkai around here tend to lose their cool real quick." Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded. A youkai was offering her advice? The youkai grabbed her gently by the shoulder then pushed her towards Inuyasha who looked extremely pissed. "Try to keep your human under control, shithead, and next time don't bring her into the classroom." The dark haired youkai returned to his seat after that and Inuyasha went to take his seat in the back. Kagome had no choice but to stand by Inuyasha's chair the whole class and as she waited for the class to end she would occupy herself by looking out the large window in the classroom or by glancing at the youkai who had helped her. 

"Damn, Kouga, what are you thinking? You're crazy…" she heard another youkai whisper to the dark haired youkai. Hm, so Kouga was his name, huh?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

(A/N: don't freak out everyone. This isn't going to be turning into a Kouga/Kagome fic. It's still an Inuyasha and Kagome fic but I just decided to add Kouga in the story because he is my favorite character. *grins* um, anyway…I thought this chapter was really crappy. I wasn't really feeling up to finishing this chapter but I forced myself to. Sorry if it's horrible to read. ^_^;) 


End file.
